brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Jake
For the relationship, see Jake-Amy Relationship. "Jake & Amy" is the 22nd episode and the season finale of Season Five of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It aired on May 20, 2018.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180425fox16/ It served as the final episode of the show to air on FOX. The sixth season of the show is aired on NBC.https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/brooklyn-nine-nine-officially-revived-at-nbc-1111306 Episode Synopsis Jake and Amy's wedding day is majorly threatened, and Charles and the whole squad rush to help save it. Amidst the chaos, Holt hesitates to open the email that will indicate if he has won his campaign for Commissioner, despite Gina's encouragement. Meanwhile, Terry gently pushes Rosa towards a potential love interest. Plot The day of Jake and Amy's wedding has finally arrived as their rec center venue is set up, but Amy starts to freak out as their ring bearer just got the chicken pox, the cake hasn't arrived yet, and her veil is all dirty. However, Jake has it covered by telling Terry and Rosa to go to the dry cleaners for a rush job, suggest that Cheddar would be their replacement ring bearer (even bringing Amy's allergy pills just so she would not suffer an allergic reaction), and send Hitchcock and Scully on a fake mission to find a replacement band so they would be out of their hair. However, Jake soon gets an anonymous call claiming that there is a bomb at the venue that is set to blow up at 5:30 PM. After getting the area cleared and calling the bomb squad, Amy wonders why somebody would do this, but Jake isn't too concerned as he believes there is no bomb and that the bomb squad will do a clean sweep of the area. However what they do know is that the person only knew about the location and time due to Boyle posting the wedding on the newspaper. To make matters worst, it turns out that Teddy Wells, Amy's ex-boyfriend, is now the captain of the bomb squad and as he is still in love with her, he spitefully does a full, thorough sweep of the building. Meanwhile, Rosa tells Terry that she's taking a break from dating as she is having not much luck, but he tells her that the universe will provide her with somebody whether she likes it or not, especially when an attractive Uber driver, Alicia, arrives to pick them up. Terry gets excited and has a glint in his eyes about setting Rosa up with the Uber driver. Back at the 99th Precinct, Holt trains Cheddar to walk down the aisle, only to get an email from the Mayor's office that will tell him whether or not he is the next Commissioner of the NYPD. With things spiraling out of control before the wedding, with Teddy taking his sweet time and Rosa and Terry returning from the dry cleaner's but forgetting to bring back the veil, Jake and Amy decide to figure out who the mystery caller was. Jake makes a prediction that it is someone who will become his archenemy. With another thing going wrong for the wedding, when the wedding cake arrives on time at 2:15 PM but it has to be left outside the wedding venue in the sun instead of a cool place inside, there is some good news. Despite the caller using a burner, Jake was able to trace the call from a nearby apartment of a person he arrested in 2008 and was just released from Rikers. tbc Cast Cultural References * Jake & Amy's wedding cake is the Nakatomi Plaza building from Die Hard. * Jake told Amy that he would marry her on top of the Empire State Building, during a King Kong attack. Trivia * Gina Rodriguez gave up her vacation to appear in the episode. https://www.buzzfeed.com/alliehayes/brooklyn-nine-nine-panel-comic-con-2018 ** She shot all of her scenes in a single day. Media Gallery Jake & Amy - 15.jpg Jake & Amy - 2.jpg Jake & Amy - 3.jpg Jake & Amy - 4.jpg Jake & Amy - 5.jpg Jake & Amy - 6.jpg Jake & Amy - 7.jpg Jake & Amy - 8.jpg Jake & Amy - 9.jpg Jake & Amy - 10.jpg Jake & Amy - 11.jpg Jake & Amy - 12.jpg Jake & Amy - 13.jpg Jake & Amy - 14.jpg Video & Clips Jake & Amy Get Married Brooklyn Nine-Nine Rosa And Alicia Brooklyn Nine-Nine References Category:Episodes written by Dan Goor Category:Episodes written by Luke Del Tredici Category:Episodes directed by Dan Goor Category:Season Five Episodes